WarioWare: OVERDRIVE Part One
by Mecchan The Otaku
Summary: A horrible disaster known as the Overdrive is destroying Diamond City by doing all sorts of stuff to electronics and if it isn't stopped, it will destroy the WORLD! Can 9-Volt and 18-Volt stop it in time? CONTAINS OCs! Main Pairing: 9-VoltXAna. Other Pairings: MonaXWario, One-sided 9-VoltXOC, AshleyXRed, OrbulonXOC
1. DAY ONE Before the Overdrive

**Author's Note: When reading this, try to imagine it as a Visual Novel, but during certain segments (which aren't in this chapter) imagine certain gameplay elements.**

**Also, the reason I haven't made a WWfic in a while is because after thinking this idea up, I switched to Sonic games for almost a year (thank god I switched back)**

The wonderful day

Before the bad incident

Called the 'Overdrive'

~This chapter's Haiku~

WarioWare: OVERDRIVE

DAY ONE - Before the Overdrive

(1)

9-Volt, Ana and Kat were heading for the group room 'Five-Man Band' where they would meet Nikki and Orbulon.

"I wonder what we'll be doing?" said Ana with some excitement. "Probably 'Conversational Troping', knowing Nikki" said Kat with a grin on her face. "Whatever it is, we can't miss out!" said 9-Volt, running up the stairs. "Hey, don't beat us! Come on, Imouto!" said Kat, racing 9-Volt. This was an average day for 9-Volt, Kat and Ana.

They finally got up to the 4th floor. "How could an otaku beat a ninja?" said Kat, panting. "How do you do it, 9-Volt?" asked Ana. "You know the autoscrolling levels in Super Mario World? I like to imagine I'm in them!" said 9-Volt. "Typical of an otaku like you!" said Kat. "That's not very nice!" said Ana. Nikki suddenly burst open the door. "Whenever I hear that Shout Out, I'm reminded of the Platform Hell ROMhack known as Kaizo Mario World."

(2)

Then they all conversational troped about Kaizo Mario World.

"Oh, and That One Level! A HUNDRED SECONDS?"

"I know, right? Thank god I knew all the glitches and stuff!"

"And that trap at the end? Don't get me started!"

"Yeah, that's a Kaizo Trap!"

"They actually named a trope after that? WHOA!"

"I know, right?"

"It kinda seems weird talking about a ROMhack I've never played."

"I could show you. You and Kat too!"

"Okay, but only so I know what's going on!"

"Yeah, they showed me a few weeks after playing..."

"Jealous!"

Then it was time to go. 9-Volt made it back to his house.

"I'm home." said 9-Volt. "Did you have fun?" said his mother, 5-Volt. "Yeah" said 9-Volt. "We talked about Kaizo Mario World and I'm gonna show Kat and Ana in a few days!" "So, you haven't confessed to Ana yet?" said 5-Volt. "MOM! Don't talk about that!" said 9-Volt, blushing.

(3)

The he went off to his room. Still, what 5-Volt said was true. He was in love with Ana, but was too shy to confess. "One day, I will" he said, gazing at Ana's section of a group picture of the '5-Man Band'.

DAY ONE END

MUSIC

(1) - Spring Wind from the Clannad OST

(2) - Sanzu RIver from the New Super Marisa Land OST

(3) - ARA's arrange of Border of Life from Touhou. (this will appear again in another 9-VoltXAna scene later on)

Current Status

Wario: ALIVE

Mona: ALIVE

Jimmy T: ALIVE

Jamie T: ALIVE

James T: ALIVE

Mama and Papa T: ALIVE

Dribble and Spitz: ALIVE

9-Volt: ALIVE (well, d'uh!)

18-Volt: ALIVE

5-Volt: ALIVE

Kat: ALIVE

Ana: ALIVE

Dr Crygor: ALIVE

Penny: ALIVE

Orbulon: ALIVE

Ashley and Red: ALIVE

Melody: ALIVE

Stacy: ALIVE

Angela: ALIVE

Sakura: ALIVE

Nikki: ALIVE


	2. DAY TWO It Begins

The day it all starts

It begins with a bad death

How many more will die?

~This Chapter's Haiku~

DAY TWO - It Begins

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! RING RI-

9-Volt turned off his alarm. He picked it up only to find that he's late for another group meeting.

"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!" he said, grabbing a piece of toast and running. He was late for a Five-Man Band organised sporting event. It happened to be a sport that he was very good at: Baseball. When he got there, he was scolded by Kat and Nikki.

(1)

"C'mon! Only a wimp like The Chew Toy would be late for this!" shouted Nikki. (If you can guess who 'The Chew Toy' is, you get a cookie!) "Yes! I win! I win! You lose! In your face!" taunted Kat, grinning. "What kept you?" said Ana. (DEAR GOD she's so nice!) "Overslept!" said 9-Volt. He was handed a baseball bat.

The baseball match ended with the Five-Man Band winning.

"To celebrate, let's all have lunch! My treat!" said Nikki.

"Actually, I have to go now. There's something I have to take care of." said Orbulon.

"Okay, see ya!" said Nikki.

"Bye!" said 9-Volt, Kat and Ana in unison.

They all had lunch and conversational troped and went home.

9-Volt bumped into a bucket.

(2)

"Ouch! Huh? Is that you under the bucket?" said 9-Volt. "Uwah! 9-Volt! S-sorry! So sorry!" said the voice in the bucket, starting to run away. 9-Volt grabbed the bucket. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Sakura." He started to lift the bucket. "Don't look." said Sakura sharply. She really didn't like being looked at under the bucket and she was always in it outside.

"I-I have to g-go now!" said Sakura, running away. As you can tell, she was very shy. She had a crush on 9-Volt but she couldn't say it because she knew he liked Ana.

(3)

Kat and Ana got home. "Hey, Ana. Why don't you just confess?" said Kat. "To 9-Volt? N-no way! He probably doesn't like me back!" said Ana. She also liked 9-Volt, but she's very insecure and is afraid of getting rejected by him. "If you don't confess, you'll never get him!" Then Kat opened her cupboard door only to fall for another classic flour prank. "ANGELA! AGAIN?"

"I'm back!" said Orbulon upon entering his Oinker. His computer (which had an image of a small grey-haired girl on it) responed. "Welcome back. How was your day?" He didn't answer and just went to sleep. He was EXHAUSTED.

Meanwhile, 9-Volt was laying down gazing at a picture of Ana. "That's it! I'll confess in four days!" he said, marking his calendar. He was sure that he would be able to then.

Four hours later, he was awoken by a call from Mona.

"Uh-huh... Yeah... WHAT? ORBULON'S DEAD?"

(4)

END OF DAY TWO

MUSIC

(1) - A Couple of Idiots from the Clannad OST

(2) - Tsukasa no Heppoko Hurdle Kyousou from the Lucky Star OST

(3) - Shinkan from the Touhou IaMP OST

(4) - Senritsu from the Shugo Chara OST

Current Status

Wario: ALIVE

Mona: ALIVE

Jimmy T: ALIVE

Jamie T: ALIVE

James T: ALIVE

Mama and Papa T: ALIVE

Dribble and Spitz: ALIVE

9-Volt: ALIVE (well, d'uh!)

18-Volt: ALIVE

5-Volt: ALIVE

Kat: ALIVE

Ana: ALIVE

Dr Crygor: ALIVE

Penny: ALIVE

Orbulon: DEAD

Ashley and Red: ALIVE

Melody: ALIVE

Stacy: ALIVE

Angela: ALIVE

Sakura: ALIVE

Nikki: ALIVE


	3. DAY THREE Its All My Fault

More and more dying

After only just two days

Where's it gonna end?

~This chapter's Haiku~

DAY THREE - It's All My Fault

"C'mon! Let's get on!"

"Okay."

"What a coincidence. There's three seats available."

"I get this one!"

"Aw, no fair!"

"Let's see how you like the view now!"

This was the chatter before the train started moving... and the Overdrive was announced.

*SPLAT*

Two people lay there bleeding with huge shards of glass through them and one was sitting opposite them staring with shock. The dead ones are Jimmy and James Thang. The shocked one is their sister Jamie.

(1)

Meanwhile, at WarioWare inc everyone was depressed because they had all heard that Orbulon was dead. "How did he die?" asked Angela. "He got strangled by the cords inside his Oinker." said Mona. "I think that's suspicious. Someone must've killed him." said 9-Volt.

Then they heard the loudest and most powerful sound they had ever heard. "THE OVERDRIVE HAS STARTED THE OVERDRIVE HAS STARTED The Overdrive Has Started the overdrive has started..." It shattered all the windows.

Everyone was panicking.

"Overdrive? What's that?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Are we gonna die?"

Then Jamie T entered. She was covered in blood.

"Huh? Jimmy's sister? Where's Jimmy?" said Stacy, who was Jimmy's stalker.

Jamie was crying. "J-Jimmy and James... We were on the train and... I sat away from what happened and... It's all my fault..."

"Are you saying that that noise that we heard killed your brothers?" said Penny.

"Yes" Jamie sniffed.

(2)

More panicking.

"It really is a threat then!"

"Did the Overdrive kill Orbulon?"

"W-we're all gonna..."

A few people (Melody, Sakura, Stacy) fainted while the rest ran around the room screaming.

9-Volt, however, remained calm. He was more suspicious than afraid.

"Jamie, come over here." said 9-Volt. She came over. "Listen. I think that whoever started this 'Overdrive' is the same person who killed Orbulon. Can you avenge your brothers' deaths by helping me find out who did it?" Jamie nodded her head. "Okay, I will."

Later on, after everybody had calmed down...

"You see, as 9-Volt explained to me while you were all running around like idiots, only Orbulon has the correct technology to do such a thing. So we assume that he must've been murdered then his technology was stolen and used to create this 'Overdrive' thingy." explained Jamie.

The rest nodded in agreement. "It is very likely that that's the case." said Penny, who was reading a detective story.

"Wow! The two of you are really Book Dumb, aren't ya!" said Nikki. Ashley grabbed Penny's book and hit Nikki on the head with it. "This isn't the time for your tropes!"

"But any one of us could be next." said Mona. "Most likely the Crygors." "We'll shut everything down!" said Crygor. "Yeah, don't count your chickens before they hatch!" said Penny.

Wario then bursted in. "Why aren't you working?" he bellowed. "How could we work at a time like this? Three people are dead! Haven't you heard?" said Mona (yes, MONA).

A few hours later, they were all making their ways back home. 9-Volt's phone rang. "Hello?"

(3)

"9-Volt. It's more likely than we thought!" said Jamie. "It turns out that the center of the noise was Orbulon's Oinker. Also, there are quite a few people who have seen him yesterday but we don't know how they could've done it. Plain nuts? Hatred? Yandere? Yangi-" she stopped. The cord of her house phone had wrapped around her neck. "Hello? Jamie?" said 9-Volt.

(4)

"All... My... Family... Are dead... And... This... Was all... I could do..." she was choking. She couldn't breathe. "Jamie! What's happening? JAMIE!" "PUT DOWN YOUR PHONE! IT'LL-" more choking noises. Then it stopped. "JAMIE! ARE YOU OKAY? JAMIE!" No answer. She was dead. 9-Volt saw the phone cord moving. He quickly put down the phone. "Jamie... You did all you could... and then you..." He was crying. Another of his friends had died because of the Overdrive.

"JAMIE!"

MUSIC

(1) - Yuukyou from the IaMP OST

(2) - Akayoru from the same OST

(3) - Oyyashiro-Sama from the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OST

(4) - Decretum from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST

Current Status

Wario: ALIVE

Mona: ALIVE

Jimmy T: DEAD

Jamie T: DEAD

James T: DEAD

Mama and Papa T: DEAD

Dribble and Spitz: ALIVE

9-Volt: ALIVE (well, d'uh!)

18-Volt: ALIVE

5-Volt: ALIVE

Kat: ALIVE

Ana: ALIVE

Dr Crygor: ALIVE

Penny: ALIVE

Orbulon: DEAD

Ashley and Red: ALIVE

Melody: ALIVE

Stacy: ALIVE

Angela: ALIVE

Sakura: ALIVE

Nikki: ALIVE


End file.
